The present invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST). In particular, the invention relates to a public access self-service terminal such as an automated teller machine (ATM) or a non-cash kiosk.
It is well known that ATMs are commonly used as a convenient source of cash and other financial transactions. Some users of ATMs desire a quick cash dispense transaction (sometimes referred to as fast cash) without viewing any promotional material (such as advertisements or marketing information) or other services (such as other transactions). Other users, however, are willing to view promotional material and/or services on ATMs depending on certain factors, such as whether they are in a hurry, whether they are interested in the type of product or service that is being promoted, or such like. If promotional material or services are presented to users at inappropriate times, or if an ATM transaction is lengthened because of presenting other services or soliciting some input from the user, then the user may be annoyed by the delay and as a result may be unsatisfied with the ATM transaction.